One-time-programmable memory often includes a fuse that can be programmed one time only. Quite often, a user programs one-time-programmable memory well down the design chain; namely, after the memory is integrated into a larger system. Accordingly, if either the memory or its corresponding programming circuitry is defective, an entire system can malfunction. While some of the surrounding logic may be tested at the factory before shipment, the ability to test whether the memory or its corresponding programming circuitry is functioning properly is typically only detected at the time of programming. Thus, the ability to verify the programmability of the memory and its corresponding programming circuitry prior to its actual programming can improve the defect rate seen at programming time.